Recreational vehicles necessarily require a large external surface area in order to enclose a sufficient volume within which occupants can live in comfort. The structure is selected from lightweight material in order that the gross weight is minimized, thereby reducing the energy requirements of the prime mover.
In order to accommodate the large structure, it is necessary to select a large truck type chassis. The large chassis includes suspension springs designed for carrying loads substantially in excess of the weight presented by the motor home structure. The mismatch between the suspension system and the motor home structure causes the springs to ride near the unloaded or unflexed position.
When large tractor type trucks pass in close proximity to a motor home, the interacting air currents therebetween induce dangerous movements into the motor home because of the large surface area and lightweight construction thereof. This same condition is often encountered when driving through mountain passes and when driving under gusty or windy conditions.
Accordingly, it is desirable to be able to induce stability between the chassis and axle of a motor home by augmenting the action of the suspension system thereof. Such a desirable expedient is the subject of the present invention.